Burning Cold
by smo12987
Summary: Zuko and Katara are trying to bring peace to the world and their lives. But what happens when an old flame with an icy heart disrupts their haven? Now Zuko and katara don't know who to trust, and the person who helps, may just surprise them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Katara and Zuko**

"If she kicks me one more time..." Katara didn't need to finish the threat as she glared down at her stomach.

Zuko rolled over and smiled at his frustrated and very pregnant wife. It seemed that the larger his child grew within his wife the more active the little baby became, which on one level excited him to no end and on another, scared him witless. The idea that he was going to become a father was not only a new and adventurous one, but also a doubt-ridden cloud hanging over his shoulders that never entirely went away. Is he going to be a good dad? Will he do the right thing? Is he going to be anything like his own father?

Zuko shook the dark thoughts from his mind and leaned over to kiss Katara's swollen belly. He felt her hand on his hair smoothing it away from his face. She had told him she preferred it long because it always reminded her of the Zuko that wanted to change the world and what it thought of him, it reminded her of the Zuko that saved her life.

"Why are you smiling?" Katara asked, curiosity in her bright blue eyes.

"Just thinking about how you insist its a girl when you know full well its a boy." He answered with a small grin playing on his lips.

Katara leaned back against the headboard, closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't _think_...I _know_."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and slowly reached up and kissed her hand that rested on her stomach. Moving further up he placed another chaste kiss on the crease of her elbow. He saw the flutter of her eyes and a small smile. Moving further up he placed another kiss on the top swell of her right breast peeking out of her dressing gown and lingered a second longer than the last.

The sound of silk on silk moving against each other had Katara peeking under her eyelashes to watch Zuko move his body further up the bed towards her neck, where he made contact yet again, this time below her earlobe above her beating pulse. The small sound of his lips softly sucking the exposed skin made her gasp and arch her neck to the side to allow him more access. Her hand reached up and gently pushed against his bare chest.

Zuko gave in to the pressure and leaned back to look up at Katara who was staring at his swollen lips while slowly licking her own causing Zuko to groan in agony a moment before he reached up with his own hand to grab her by side of her face and bring her to him. Their lips met each other's desperately with a passion that grew along with the heat from Zuko's body against hers. Zuko won the war against dominance and moved Katara down the bed and straight on her back. His body hovering over hers by his strong arms on either side of her shoulders. Katara's hand crept around his midriff to his back to gently caress and massage the soft pale skin. Zuko slowly lowered his face to lay gently between each breast, his face turned and he licked the curve and part of the sheer linen covering the flesh he so desperately wanted to reveal.

A loud knock coming from the door of their master chamber causing tm both to still. Zuko cursed under his breath and just laid his head down, listening for retreating footsteps.

They could hardly be heard over Katara's loud breathing. She tried to cling to the sense of reality Zuko was so willing to steal her from. It really wasn't fair. The man had way too much power over her for her own good.

The knock sounded again followed by a very familiar cough.

They both groaned in unison, this time however it had nothing to do with the pleasure they were feeling earlier.

"I know your in there!" the voice on the other side of the door said.

"Go away!" Katara yelled back.

"What? I did not fly half way around the world on Appa to be told to go away!"

...

"Katara!" The person moaned in frustration.

"All right Sokka, I'm coming."

Zuko dropped his head next to Katara's shoulder on the bed. The idea that katara's family was standing right outside their bedroom door was enough to cool his temperature. He wasn't going to ravish the man's sister if he could hear everything. The very idea had him glaring at the large mahogany doors.

Katara giggled at her husband's expression. She had the very same idea to stay in bed all morning long and just relish in each other's warmth. But alas all good things must come to an end...usually due to Sokka's bad timing. Katara kissed Zuko's forehead and swung her feet off the bed and sat up. Stretching she wasn't aware of the light shining through her sheer gown and the drool dripping from Zuko's mouth as he took in her silhouette. She felt his arms around her before her hands came down to rest by her sides.

"I feel really parched, maybe some water will do me good?" Zuko whispered in her ear so her big-eared brother wouldn't hear the lustful undertone in his question.

Katara moved her face to the side so she could look at him. The scar that at one time could have raised alarms now only sits dormant upon his face as a grim reminder of his father wrath. Every time she looked at it, it wasn't a ugliness she saw, but a strong, powerful leader that lets nothing stand in his way of achieving peace. She knew Zuko believed the fire nation was just as scarred and that slowly they will heal and move on like he himself did.

Katara reached up and placed her hand fully on the left side of his face. He didn't flinch like he used to a year ago when she touched it.

"Funny, you don't seem dehydrated. But if you are I can go get you some water." She whispered back, only a hair separating their faces from one another.

Zuko grinned, "I don't want _that_ water."

"What kind of water...did you want?" Katara asked innocently while her breath hitched as Zuko lowered his lips to her neck.

She felt him smile against her skin, "The kind that's very..." kiss, "..._very_..." a second kiss and a glance up to her half closed eyelids, "very wet..."

"Um, I can um, um...What are we talking about?" She gasped as his lips connected with a very sensitive spot between her neck and the bottom of her cheek. He nipped her with his teeth, causing her hands to reach up and pull his face closer to her body. She was on fire from his touch and felt Goosebumps scatter across her skin as his hands traced the outline of her back and waist before finally dropping to cup her bottom and squeezing gently causing her to give out a small yelp in pleasure.

"Shh, he'll hear you." Zuko whispered in warning when he came up for air from her heated skin.

"Katara? What are you doing? I want to eat already!" Sokka yelled while still locked outside their bedroom door.

Katara glared at the door. Her brother and food were never separated for long. She sighed and smoothed the hair back from Zuko's face.

"I love you." Katara whispered so it was just between them.

Zuko stood and helped Katara to stand from the low mattress. He engulfed her in arms and hugged her to him. It was as close as they could get with Katara's large belly sticking out between them. But Zuko didn't mind, because it felt like he was hugging the baby too. He was grateful to have them in his life and scared to lose either one of them. This was their first child and beside his own insecurities, the baby's health was a fear also. This was the first time he ever heard of master benders from different elements coming together and producing offspring.

"I love you too." He whispered fiercely as his mind shook away the fear. He had to be strong for Katara. He had too.

* * *

><p>The door swooshed open so fast it had Sokka nearly falling on the floor at her feet. He caught himself on the doorframe and glared. However his glare faded almost immediately as he took in his sister's pregnant state. Katara's scowl also faded at seeing her brother's smile and face for the first time in almost a year. They embraced with tears threatening to overflow between them. Zuko watched as the siblings were reunited and smiled fondly. He felt Sokka was more than just a brother-in-law, but a true brother connected by blood to him, and for that connection he was grateful. Especially considering his true sibling had tried not only to destroy and annihilate all of them but that he helped prior to him understanding his true purpose in life. He would never forgive himself now if he ever hurt or lost Katara or the rest of their friends and family due to his ignorance of what is right.<p>

Sokka leaned back and smiled. He began pulling her out the door so he could embrace Zuko with a big brotherly bear hug, which Zuko gave freely. They patted each other on the back and grunted making Katara roll her eyes at the obvious 'I'm-a-strong-man' vibe they were trying to give each other.

"Funny, you don't look like your wasting away Sokka." Katara mentioned as she took in her brother's much larger frame. Though most of it was pure muscle, he was larger than the slinky tall brother she knew a year ago.

Sokka shrugged and threw his arm around her shoulders. "It takes a lot of food to keep this fine figure sister."

Katara laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist as she escorted him to the dining hall. As they walked down the steps with Zuko following on the other side of Katara for additional balance, Sokka drew his eyes together in curiosity.

Katara looked up at his face once they reached the bottom step, "What's wrong Sokka?"

"Do you notice all the people bowing at us?"

Katara looked around at the servants and guards that bowed low from the waist as Zuko and them walked by.

"It's out of respect for their Fire Lord and Lady." Zuko answered.

"Katara! Zuko!"

Their faces turned to a tall slim woman running from the dining hall's doors to them, her face painted that of a kyoshi warrior. A bright smile, and open arms were the first things to engulf Katara in another strong hug that day.

"Suki!" Katara screeched and hugged the girl tightly back.

"Oh I have so much to tell you!" Suki said excitedly while at the same time kneeling down to rub her hand over Katara's extended stomach.

Sokka moved his arm from his sister to his wife who immediately started chatting about their trip and the family back home. "Okay, she can hear it over lunch, I'm hungry."

Suki glared at Sokka and smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand. Katara smiled at his mock hurt as he rubbed his stomach while still pulling her away from them. He grinned over her head as they walked through the doors with Suki still telling her just what's on her mind.

Zuko slipped his hand through Katara's and pulled her to him once more. She looked up as his face came down with his forehead touching hers. He looked up to check and see if anyone was coming and to make sure they were alone before he leaned back down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and heated. The warmth of his breath mingling with hers sent shivers down her spine. All to soon he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked while still trying to catch her breath.

"For making me the happiest man alive, for making me a father...and for loving me."

Katara smiled and reached up with her hand to touch his face, "No thanks necessary."

They stood in their peaceful moment for a moment longer before finally separating. They walked into the hall to see Sokka eating up a storm and Suki smiling at them from his side. They joined them and watched as food was placed in front of them for their own lunch.

Katara smiled and rubbed her stomach. A small kick was her answer and Katara dug into the mouth-watering noodles. They were freshly made and topped with a ginger sauce that added sweetness and spice. Katara sat back in her chair after a third bite and glanced out to the garden that could be seen from their head table. She smiled as she watched the turttleducks mother make them all line up to get back in the pond. A small one was falling behind because he was so tiny. The mother turrtleduck waited patiently like any mother would. Katara looked down and saw one of Zuko's pet bear lion cub look up at her from under the table. She reached up to her plate and picked out a long noodle and brought it under the table for a small treat.

Zuko was watching Katara and frowned. He was smiling when she started giggling at the small cub eating the long noodle she fed him. Then she suddenly looked down at her stomach and frowned. Her worried look gave him a worried feeling. Zuko looked up at Sokka who was just explaining where Toph and Aang were and when they should arrive when he heard Katara's gasp from beside him. All eyes turned on her.

"Katara?" Zuko questioned.

Then he saw her double over her stomach while clutching it tightly with both hands. He left his seat and rushed to her side with Sokka and Suki coming around on her left.

"Zuko the pain…it hurts so much…" Katara gasped out.

Zuko felt her stomach and froze. Sokka did the same only to pull his hand away swiftly from the intense heat radiating from her skin. Their eyes turned from Katara to her cup that was sitting nearby as it began to rattle. The water inside was beginning to boil over the rim of the cup.

Zuko picked Katara up in his arms and was about to rush her back to their room when he looked down in front of them and froze. There, lying on its back with glazed eyes and no air in its lungs to push its chest up and down to show it was alive was the small bear lion. Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my first fanfic for ALAB. I was always a big fan of Zutara but never found an idea worth writing. Until now that is! Lol!<strong>

**I hope you like the story and continue to read; I will do my best to update quickly. Please ignore any wrong doings, I'm working all from my e-mail at work and really didn't have time to proofread fully.**

**Anywho please review!**

**~Smo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Katara and Zuko**

**2 years ago...**

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned at Katara's voice. "Oh, what?" he asked confused.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. It seemed she had been talking for a little while now and he had been completely ignoring her. She walked over and looked to see what held his attention. Of course it was Mai, which made Katara's insides turn in the wrong way making her slightly nauseous. Why couldn't he stare at her like that? Give her that yearning look that said he wanted to be with her always.

She looked back at Mai who was currently sitting in the garden reading. She looked beautiful in her red fire nation dress and headdress befitting her station of her family. She was calm and serene. It seemed nothing would make her lose her cool.

Katara knew she was nothing like Mai. She had sun burnt skin where Mai's was like porcelain, Katara's hair was just brown, while Mai's was black with a tint of blue that could only be seen in the sunlight. Katara also knew where she had a temper, Mai didn't, and she never raised her voice. How could she compete with Mai? How could she challenge perfection?

"Katara?" Zuko startled her out of her depressing thoughts. Now it seemed she was the one not paying attention.

"Oh, never mind. It was nothing." She said deflated and walked away.

Zuko looked after Katara with one eyebrow raised. She seemed upset about something, but she didn't bring it up. He looked back at Mai and smiled. If Katara wanted something she knew she could ask anytime, he wouldn't worry about it right now. Smoothing the hair away from his face he walked over and sat next to Mai who looked up and smiled. They sat in companionable silence for a while until finally he drifted off to sleep with his head in her lap.

Katara watched from nearby and turned away angrily when she saw Zuko close his eyes in contentment. Mai was against them for the longest, how could he just up and forgive her? Katara still didn't trust Mai and there was good reason for it too. The woman had tried to kill her!

Katara turned to see Aang standing behind her holding a banquet of flowers. Weeds actually, but she smiled and thanked him as if they were Apple blossoms. It was the thought that counted right?

"Thanks Aang." Katara said quietly.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Aang asked.

What was she supposed to say? No, I'm upset because I'm in love with the man that saved my life by almost giving his. It had only been a few months since the lightning attack from his sister that almost took his life, but the fear that he was going to die still haunts her at night. How can she tell Aang? How can she explain she only see's him as a brother, and that it's Zuko she dreams of.

"Everything's fine Aang. Don't worry about me." She said, hoping her smile would convince him.

It was apparent he didn't believe her but she was thankful he didn't press her too hard for an explanation. Turning to glance at Zuko one more time, she sighed and walked with Aang away from the garden.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked down the hallway whistling to himself. He didn't think things could get any easier right now. The peace negotiations between the Fire Nation and other Nations were coming along great, everyone was tired of war and wanted to rest from the destruction and terror his father reigned down upon them all. Now that he was free for the rest of the day, he could only think of one way to spend it. In the arms of the woman he loved. Turning the corner he saw Mai talking to a servant. He slowed down so he could surprise her from behind. But as he got closer his smile drifted away from his face as he heard her words.<p>

"You imbecile, what part of apple didn't you understand? Is this an apple?" She asked angrily as she held up a round orange directly in front of the servants face. "No, its not, its an Orange. What are you colorblind? Stupid?"

The servant started crying now and that's when Zuko realized she was a young girl, probably no older than 15. He thought Mai would have apologized by now, instead she continued on berating the girl.

"You can't even speak. Do they not teach you people how to speak to a royal? Ugh, filthy earth benders, don't understand why we allow you in the palace!" Mai finished and turned to leave the girl balling when she noticed Zuko standing rigid watching her.

"Zuko, how long have you been standing there?" Mai asked innocently as if she hadn't just destroyed a young girls confidence.

"Last I checked Mai, you were never considered royalty." Zuko said with a deadly calm that had Mai biting her bottom lip.

Mai shook herself and turned on her bored, I-don't-care, look and shrugged. "It's not like I won't be someday." She walked forward and placed her hand on Zuko's chest. "Really Zuko, why pretend?"

"Your my girlfriend, not my fiancé."

"I might as well be. You know what my father would do to me if I failed to wed the prince who publicly claimed me as his."

Zuko understood perfectly. The entire Fire nation was aware of Mai being his girlfriend. If they broke up, she would be seen as a failure, as imperfect for the Fire lord. It would bring dishonor to her family and as such she would be disowned and banished. Could he do that to the woman he supposedly loved? Now he wasn't so sure about his feelings for her. The things she said to the servant, that was a side of her that he thought was gone. He assumed she had changed just like him. Was it all an act? Was she testing his devotion to her even now?

"I want you to apologize to that girl." Zuko said jerkin his chin to the crying servant.

Mai stilled her actions of moving around him and looked from Zuko to the small girl. "You're joking right?"

"Apologize...NOW!" Zuko demanded more fiercely.

Mai flinched away from him and staggered over to the crying girl in shock. Zuko had never raised his voice to her. But she'd never given him a reason to.

Watching Mai look down at he girl made him smile, maybe he could help her be a better person.

_Slap_

"Stop crying, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Mai!" Zuko cried out at her action.

Maid turned around to face him calmly, "Don't ever tell me what to do."

The servant girl and Zuko watched in shock as she walked away without being dismissed and completely ignored a direct order by the Fire Lord. Zuko looked down at the Orange and picked it up. He handed it the young girl who took it attentively and bowed. When she looked up for approval to leave, Zuko nodded his head granting her permission.

Why is he surprised at her behavior? That was the Mai he grew up with, the one he's known all his life. He just figured when she saved his life on Boiling Rock and disobeyed his sister that she had a change of heart. He's not the same Zuko that he once was, but apparently Mai was the same as she's always been.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day...<strong>

"Who would have done this?" Sokka asked for the umpteenth time. He couldn't wrap his head around the thought of someone wanting to hurt his little sister.

Zuko watched as Suki rubbed soothing circles on Sokka's back to comfort him. He felt like copying Sokka, he wanted to desperately put his head in his hands and groan. But the anger and worry flowing through his body has his Fire bending at an all time high. While just breathing, he thinks he can see smoke coming out of his nose. Who would want to hurt his wife? The nation accepted her as their queen easier than he ever expected. So why the sudden attack on her life?

"Do you think it was Azula?" Toph asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I asked earlier of her whereabouts and the Lord Han assured me she was contained."

"Did he check for himself, because it's not like its impossible or anything to escape?" Sokka asked.

Zuko grinned at the reference to their own escape from the prison. "I trust Han with my life, if he said she is there then I believe him."

"Yeah but do you trust him with Katara's life?" A wise deep voice from the door asked.

Everyone turned to see Zuko's Uncle Iroh standing in the doorway in traditional fire nation dress. A surprised look graced all their faces, as they believed him to be traveling with Aang seeking inner peace for the avatar.

"Uncle, what are you doing here? Is Aang with you?" Zuko asked. Hoping the avatar may have a remedy for what was hurting his wife.

"Sorry no, he's currently in the western air temple setting up shelter for refugees from the war."

Zuko cursed causing Iroh's bushy eyebrows to shoot up to his hairline in surprise. He's never heard Zuko use such Language before. The tension in his nephews stance only caused him more concern. He knew Zuko would do anything for Katara, however at this rate he'll burn out before he could so much as lift a finger to help. Iroh ordered some herbal tea and listened as the group went over what happened. Apparently the food was poisoned but only in Katara's dish. The physicians were able to conclude that her and the baby were stable but the poison was still working its way through her system. And that unless an antidote was found and given to her soon, she could end up losing the baby and worst dying herself.

Sokka had to finish the story. Zuko was unable to think of the possibility of losing his wife and walked over to look out the palace window. When Iroh glanced over to his Nephew, he saw the one thing he hasn't seen in years. Tears. And though the others had their backs to him, Iroh knew Zuko never showed weakness in front of people. The idea of losing Katara must be a horrific nightmare to him. And if it came to be, Iroh was afraid that Zuko could resort back to his old ways and be hell bent on death, destruction and vengeance.

"Uncle, you must know something than can help her. Please!" Zuko pleaded as he turned and knelt beside Iroh.

"I would do anything for Katara. However my knowledge of such poisons is limited." Iroh said.

Everyone's faces fell when they realized the one person they thought would be able to help had nothing to offer. That was until the light came on in Iroh's mind.

"Wait!" everyone's head jerked up at his voice.

"I can provide an herbal tea that can slow the poisons progress. However it's not a cure, the poison will eventually spread...and do its worst."

"How much time will it buy us?" Sokka asked already planning on giving Katara the tea.

"24 hours, maybe more...maybe less." Iroh answered quietly.

The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone thinking what they could do, what they should be doing, and how they feel completely helpless for doing nothing at all. It seemed the irony of the situation was if Katara were here she would know what to do. She was the healer of their small group and knew what was best for everyone. How were they to determine what was best for her? Either way Zuko knew it was there only option for now.

"Administer the tea Uncle." Zuko ordered as he stood from Iroh's side and walked towards the door with determined strides.

"Where are you going nephew?"

Zuko didn't bother to look back. Only stopped at the door with his hand on the knob, "To find someone who can save my wife... and I have a pretty good idea of where to start."

* * *

><p>Boiling Rock deserved its name. And not just because of the hot boiling moat surrounding the prison, but for the dark, hot, angry people inside. They carried a burning rage for vengeance and a haunting desire for destruction. There was no price for the freedom of these people, no chance of ever feeling a cool winds breeze again. Zuko never thought for a moment he would be back to the place where he was taken and almost killed. He stepped off of the new gondola inhaling the hot humid air. The current gondola replaced the one that was destroyed during their escape.<p>

Zuko grinned at the memory.

"Fire Lord Zuko, It is a pleasure." The head warden said as he bowed low in front of Zuko.

"Where is the prisoner I requested to see Warden?" Zuko asked ignoring the wardens greeting and getting straight to business.

"We moved the prisoner to a holding cell to await your visit." The warden replied quickly, aware of the urgency in Zuko's voice.

Zuko nodded and proceeded to follow the warden out of the courtyard and through the iron gates towards the holding cells that allowed visitors to greet and speak with the prisoners being held captive with-in the prison. It usually took months to gain approval from the warden to gain permission and access to one of the inmates. However when you were the Fire Lord, approval was always granted, anytime, any day.

Zuko stopped in front of the dimly lit cell and narrowed his eyes. The darkness concealed the figure of the prisoner well enough that even Zuko had a hard time trying to decipher if the person was male or female.

"Step-forward and show yourself prisoner!" The warden demanded harshly.

The figure didn't move ignoring the demand.

"What do _you_ want?" The prisoner said in a raspy unused voice.

Zuko squared his shoulders and stepped closer to the bars of the cell. "I learned 2 years ago how highly skilled you are at poisons."

Silence.

"I need your help."

It seemed time slowed down and the prisoner took the time to look over the warden and fire lord. Contemplating whether to answer or not. Zuko held his breath waiting for the prisoner to answer to say anything in regards to his statement and plea. Finally as if a light was turned on, the prisoner slowly stepped forward towards the bars and rested against them completely relaxed and at ease, almost bored with world and its inhabitants.

"Aaahhh, for you Zuko, I will do anything…" the prisoner said with a loving attitude fit more for a dear friend rather than someone's worst enemy.

"Good, because if you don't...I will have you beheaded tomorrow at dawn for Conspiracy to commit murder of the Fire Lady."

Zuko turned to leave and order the prisoner taken to his ship so they can leave with-in the hour. But was stopped when a dirty, sweat glistening hand reached out from the bars and grabbed onto his red robes.

"Zuko, wait."

Zuko didn't move but held his hand up to the guard to prevent him from hitting the prisoner who dared touch the fire lord without permission. He did as requested and waited, however refused to turn around and face the once beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Zuko, please understand how sorry I am." The prisoner pleaded.

Zuko turned ever so slightly where the prisoner was able to see the outline of his face and the hardness of his features. "Too late Mai...your just too damn late." Zuko whispered softly and then turned to exit the visiting chambers. Not daring to look back to the woman he once loved.

* * *

><p><strong>~Phew! I know I'm lousy at updating quickly! Please refrain from throwing tomatoes at my head…nothing? Good. Thank you for a second chance. So I'm happy to present the second chapter to you and I hope you enjoyed it! I really wanted to leave the person's identity of who Zuko turns to a secret for as long as possible in this chapter and was happy with the last paragraph. Was that who you thought it was? Did you think it would be Azula? Or maybe his father? Ha! I fooled you! Lol. Well let me know what you thought and do you think Mai is sincere in her apology? But then again, what do you think she is sorry for? More of the past will be revealed in later chapters!<strong>

**Anywho review!**

**~Smo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Katara and Zuko**

Everyone understood the importance of time to the Fire Lord. Its been 5 hours Since he left his wife's side and for 5 hours he's been in torment ever since. The idea of her not surviving is what pushed him forward faster and harder for each moment that passes. He couldn't even close his eyes for fear of nightmares haunting his sleep. Life without Katara? It was unimaginable. He doesn't think he would be able to survive that tragedy.

Everyone watched as the Fire Lord knelt again on the bow of the ship with his body turned to the west where the sun was currently setting over the horizon. The fire lord was doing the one thing he hasn't done in years. He prayed. His torso glistened with sweat as it was exposed to the suns touch. Up...Down...his body would move with his arms straight up the side of his face. The guards watched silently over their lord, hoping they wouldn't see the wrath if or when his wife dies.

Zuko leaned back on his haunches and let his arms fall down by his sides. Breathing hard he stood up and grabbed his robes. Walking back to his cabin standing in the hallway he looked up when a droplet of water hit him on the shoulder from condensation. He reached up slowly and touched the liquid rubbing it into his skin between his fingers. Another drop hit him and this time he stood completely still savoring the coolness against his heated skin. With his emotions and fears at an all time high, he couldn't control the heat, and felt like he was on fire most of the time. The water released steam into the air as it touched his skin. His body heating up as the water reminded him of Katara and a very special moment when they were on the ship last time.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year and 6 months ago...<strong>

"Zuko, you have to calm down!" Katara cried out to him as he sent another blast of fire at her head and she deflected with a wave of her hand as water came up and doused the flame.

"Come on Katara! You said you would spar with me today." Zuko yelled back crouching into another stance waiting for her to say continue.

Katara stayed still and didn't mimic his move, instead she relaxed and walked forward. "That was until I realized how mad you still are. Please take it easy. Your body is still recovering."

Zuko stood straight and began walking back towards his cabin. With Katara the only master bender on the ship he had nobody else who would take him on. Katara had other ideas and pulled on his arm to stop him.

"Zuko wait." Katara pleaded, trying to help her friend.

"What Katara? What do you want from me? I'm not the type of guy who just talks it out, so please stop asking me too." Zuko said and tried to remove his arm. When she still refused to let go he heated his core body temperature to scalding and grimaced as she flinched away from him and his heat. He stepped into the hallway that led to his room and stilled when he felt coldness around his ankles. Zuko looked back in surprise at Katara who was building a block of ice around his body. He tried to heat his body up to melt the ice, but all she did was add more. It was never ending, whatever he melted, she refroze.

"Damn-it Katara STOP!"

"Not till you stop!" Katara yelled right back.

Zuko relaxed his stance, but continued to glare at her. Katara froze him up to his waist and waited just a moment longer to make sure he didn't melt the ice all over again. Finally trusting him to listen to her, she walked forward until she was standing straight in front of him in the dimly lit corridor by themselves.

"I just want you to take it slow.." Katara began and rested her hand over his heart healing any of the damage he may have caused inside his body.

"Is that too much to ask?" She questioned removing her hand.

Zuko looked down and sighed, "no, of course not. Its just..."

Katara squinted her eyes at him, "Just what?"

"I need to keep moving, I feel that if I stand still that...I'll...feel the hurt." Zuko admits hanging his head low so she can't see his eyes.

"But I healed you."

Zuko shook his head, "No Katara, you healed my body. But my heart hurts from the betrayal. I'm angry with myself for feeling worthless again."

Katara gripped both sides of his face and released the frozen block of ice from around his feet. The water wetting her shoes and clothes as it fell. Without a care she pulled him to her so she could see his eyes and so that he would understand she means what she's saying.

"You are anything but worthless." she whispered fiercely.

Zuko rolled his eyes, not believing in her words. His eyes came back to her face when she continued.

"You are the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, the teacher of the Avatar, the savior of your country. You're a hero Zuko! And more than anything else, you're my friend."

"Yeah, I know Katara. I know I'm lucky to have you all as my friends. But Mei was something different, she was more than a friend, she was my everything." Zuko said quietly, feeling the pain he tried his hardest to avoid.

Zuko pulled away angrily at having to confess the feelings he buried. He walked over to the wall and put his back against it in defeat. Katara walked over slowly and stood in front of him waiting and willing him to continue.

"Do you know what that's like? To care about someone so much you don't think you could survive without them?"

Katara nodded, "yeah I do."

Zuko looked up not expecting that answer. He knew her and Aang had never pursued a relationship, so was unaware of her feeling something for anyone. That was until he saw how she looked at him. It was the first time Zuko really had a good look at Katara, a true and honest to good look. She was tired from their sparring, her hair hanging down around her face giving her a youthful and angelic look. Her eyes like crystal blue saucers boring straight into his trying to make him see. Her hands gripping the side of her clothes, pulling on the fabric in nervousness. Katara, a master water bender, who flew around the world and fought in wars, was looking at him as if he held life's answers in his hands.

"Katara I..." he began and she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Don't Zuko, don't make it awkward." she pleaded while holding her hands up in surrender.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asked mystified that his friend felt this way about him and never told him.

Katara turned around biting her lip, searching for the right answer. "I don't know, many reasons I guess. You were so in love with Mei, you were just announced Fire lord. I mean your royalty, I'm just a water peasant. It wouldn't have worked."

"Don't say that! Don't use our birth as an excuse. Katara, tell me the truth, why didn't you say anything?" Zuko asked again, this time he pushed away from the wall to stand in front of her and have her backed in the corner this time.

Katara felt her back meet the cold wall of the ship. She looked up in Zuko's eyes, and was lost. She honestly had no idea why she didn't say anything before, except that she was afraid. She was scared of being rejected.

"I was scared." She admitted softly.

they looked at each other, Katara watching his eyes as they roamed over her face again and again. He looked into her eyes, to her nose, to her lips and up again. He licked his lips almost as if the mere movement could somehow taste her lips in the process. She parted her mouth, willing and waiting for him to lean down and kiss her, for him to give her that one moment that she has been dreaming of for nearly 6 months now.

"Are you scared now?" Zuko asked, barely a whisper of a question.

Katara refusing to speak for fear of not being able to move her vocal cords shakes her head never taking her eyes off of his.

"Good."

And with that one simple word, and his one simple movement, Zuko gave Katara her one simple kiss. But one wasn't enough. Katara wound her arms around his neck and pushed her body into his and as they melded together, the kiss grew deeper. Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist pulling her as close to him as he could get her. This heat between them was more than just Zuko's body temperature, it was a need that both desperatly wanted to fulfill. A need for one person not to feel so alone anymore and the other to know that someone still cares. Maybe it was asking to much of each other, or maybe it wasn't asking enough. Either way they satisfied that hunger by holding onto each other, holding onto what they knew was real and in their arms.

"Not here Zuko, your room." Katara gasped between breathes as Zuko's hands cup her bottom and his lips move to her neck. She feels him nod in agreement and bends his knees slightly to lift her in his arms. Katara understands and jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her face went from looking up to looking down at him. She wraps her left hand around his neck while the right one cups the side of his head as she kisses him deeper and harder. the need climbing higher and higher to be together.

Zuko fumbles with the door slightly and grunts as he pushes it open and swings Katara in. Kicking the door shut with his foot he pushes her against the back of the door and lifts her slightly higher so he can kiss down her shoulder to the top of her water bending wrappings. Katara moans and calls his name softly.

Zuko stills as if hearing it for the first time. The haze of lust in his mind begins to clear slightly and just enough for Zuko to realize exactly how he held Katara.

She noticed his sudden stop and stilled as he had just moments earlier. He let her unwrap her legs from around his waist and slide slowly down his body until her feet hit the floor.

Zuko brushed her hair away from her face and leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently.

"I never should have done that...take advantage of you when your vulnerable." Zuko said in a way of an apology.

Katara touched her lips in aw, she had never been kissed like that ever. To have Zuko be the first filled her with hope and happiness that spread across her face in a beaming smile. "I'm not the vulnerable one Zuko, you are. And if you'll let me, I can heal your heart like I did your wounds."

* * *

><p><strong>Present day...<strong>

_...I can heal your heart..._

"You did Katara, you healed my heart more than you could possibly know." Zuko whispered quietly to himself.

"My lord, the prisoner is...requesting... your presence my lord." A guard said when he discovered the Fire Lord in the hallway.

Zuko nodded and followed the guard down the steep flight of stairs to the lower deck of the ship. Turning he could see Mei sitting in the corner of her luxurious prison cell combing her hair out. Her bangs had grown out and were currently pushed to the side behind one ear. She smiled when she saw him walk in and set her brush down next to her.

"You've cleaned up well Mei. Are you ready to talk?" Zuko asked.

Mei smiled slightly and let her bangs cover one side of her face. "Yes, but on one condition."

"I don't kill you?"

"Oh Zuko, you were always more of a jester and less of a prince."

Zuko grinded his teeth and clenched his jaw. A movement he was known for when getting irritated and trying to hold it in. Katara would joke and calm him down by rubbing his jaw in soothing circles. The memory was enough to cool his temper, but not enough to snap at Mei.

"What did you want Mei!"

Mei ignored his demanding tone and continued to look bored. "I want freedom. After I save your precious..._wife_...I want to walk free."

"Let me get this straight, if you don't save her, I have you killed, but if you do, I let you go?" Zuko asked rhetorically.

"You got it sweetheart." Mei answered, believing she was running the show.

That was until Zuko laughed. And her bored demeanor changed for a brief moment to that of shock and confusion.

"How about, if you save her, I'll just let _you_ live?"

Mei stood abruptly, causing the guards to stiffen and step forward in order to protect their fire lord from any harm she wishes him. Many of them have experienced Mei's temper in the past and are more than aware of what she was capable of. They all made sure to keep sharp objects away from her.

"I would rather die than go back to that hell hole."

Zuko snorted at her comment, well aware of the decrepit housing they offered their inmates. He wouldn't want to return there as a prisoner himself and would rather wish for death than the alternative.

"I can't promise freedom, but I may be able to have you transferred to a minimum security prison."

"Reduce the sentence."

"No"

"Do it or I prolong her treatment."

"...You really have changed Mei, and not for the better." Zuko said quietly.

Mei cast her eyes away from his, looking out the window towards the dying sun drifting slowly behind the water. Zuko tried to decipher what was running through her mind, but was afraid of what he could possibly find. He didn't have time for games and negotiations.

Zuko sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll reduce it to half. That's it, no more!"

Mei nodded and sat back down gently on the red sofa placing the brush back in her hands and running her finger over the smooth bristles. "What are her symptoms?" Mei inquired as if asking how was his day.

Zuko moved over to the door and leaned his back against the wall next to it. He began to explain what happened and how they believe the poison was ingested into her system. How her body temperature heated to that of a fire bender and how the water in her cup was boiling.

Mei narrowed her eyes, "Why would her body heat up to that of a fire bender? She may have a fever from the poison, but there is nothing that can giver her fire bending skills."

Zuko smiled. "It's not her that's fire bending. Its our child inside her."

Mei froze at the news and stopped all movement. Zuko waited for her to say something, anything. And when she did it was not what he suspected.

"How far along is she?" Mei asked, her voice barley above a whisper.

"8 months, going on 9." Zuko answered.

Mei nodded, "that's good, it means the baby has a higher chance of surviving. And if her temperature is up, then the baby must be trying to burn away the poison that's hurting them."

"Burn away?" Zuko asked confused.

"It's extremely hard to poison a fire bender. They're temperature burns off anything that can hurt them."

Zuko grew quiet. His thoughts now turning to that day where she poisoned him. Something didn't make sense, if Mei was saying that it was hard to poison a fire bender, then why would she attempt such a thing with the knowledge that she was going to fail.

"You didn't want me to die." Zuko said coming to the realization she cared.

Mei smiled as the answer dawned on him. It just took him 2 years to figure it out.

"No, I didn't want you to die. I knew what I was doing Zuko. I told you that before you locked me away."

"I don't understand, then why poison me at all?"

Mei sighed; she stood slowly to show the guards she meant no harm to their fire lord. Walking over to Zuko she knelt at his feet and laid her pale slim hand on his knee. She felt him stiffen and Zuko did nothing to hide his demeanor. Even with the realization that she never wanted him dead, it was hard to trust her. Especially with Katara at home fighting for her and their child's life.

"Because she told me too, and you know Zuko, I could never say no." Mei admitted softly, almost as if she was contrite.

"She?"

Mei nodded and looked up at him from under her eyelashes like a child who was just told she was naughty would do.

"Azula silly. And she knew you would come for me..."

Before Zuko could show his shock at Mei's reveal. A bright blue light entered the room. Screams from his guards were heard and in the doorway as the smoke cleared from her victim's bodies, Azula stood smiling standing tall and regal. It was impossible. She was being watched at all times. How could his sister be here on this ship in the middle of the ocean?

"Azula!"

"Hey Zuzu, long time no see." She said and lashed her arm out at him.

Zuko saw the lightning coming for him. Watched as it travelled through the air towards his body. But as the threat moved ever closer, he could not move. Not for anything. His mind screamed at him to duck, twist away, redirect the bolt. But his body couldn't be commanded. He wasn't sure why, Azula had crept up on him numerous times. But now he stood frozen, and not in the way Katara would freeze him with ice. He was paralyzed. Just the motion to lift his hand to try and block it was impossible to do. The lightning hit Zuko on his shoulder and pushed him down to the ground to slide along the floor and hit his head hard. Is this how it was to end? With Azula getting her vengeance and killing the entire royal family? Would he never see Katara again? Will he never get to look into his child's eyes and watch him take his first step, say his first word, fire bend his first fireball.

His child would have blue eyes like his mother...

Like Katara...

He can see her now...running and laughing in the palace gardens...

Beautiful blue eyes...

"Katara..." Zuko whispered before darkness over came him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thank you for your (the few people actually reading this) patience. I hope this was a good chapter to get you excited and willing to hang onto me a little longer. I hope to have another chapter up soon and I'm working on it currently.<strong>

**Anywho, Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Do not Own any Characters! Only love them! Sorry for the long wait everyone, had a rough year last year which you can learn about on my profile. Thanks to all my loyal readers, I look forward to hearing your comments on this one!**

* * *

><p>"Why? What was the point of all this?" Zuko demanded when he came to; only to find Mei and Azula standing in front of him smiling like they were just given a prize. Well, Azula was smiling. He recognized they were in one of the holding rooms for prisoners on his ship. Where they were going he had no idea.<p>

Azula raised her arms, "is it not obvious? I want to rule the world."

Mei nodded once and flipped her bangs out of her eyes while crossing her arms. And deflating.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Azula, wanting to kill her now more than ever.

Azula sighed and walked in a circle around Zuko, inspecting him from head to toe. Zuko looked up at the chains that were hanging from the ceiling and were the only things that were holding him up at the moment by the wrists. His legs were still soar from the lightning blast putting him into the wall. Yet the fact that he was still alive only means he was somehow able to divert some of it out of his system. He needed to get out of here and do it fast, and since he doesn't know how long he was knocked out, then he doesn't know if Katara is alive or not.

"However I didn't think it would take 2 years for you to finally come to her, but hey, better late then never right?" Azula asked with a crazy glint in her eye.

Zuko didn't answer but only glared until asking a question of his own. "What was the plan? Kill me? Kill Katara? The fire nation would never stand behind you."

Azula laughed, "One, this plan was in action long before your little water whore entered the picture. Whoa! Temper, temper"

Zuko had gained a spark of adrenaline at the insult to Katara, and chains or not he saw blood. Azula backed away with a smile after she saw the chains subdued him.

Zuko's nostrils flared as he moved his gaze from Azula to Mei, "What did I ever do to you?"

"I knew you were going to break up with me, and I couldn't have that. The repercussions from my family would have been too great. I was able to bribe the guards for their silence and visited Azula. All I had to do was make you sick enough to know you were poisoned and then be arrested when I confessed."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "you were still disowned and shamed by your family for that."

Mei nodded, "Yeah, but Azula's plan makes her fire lord and I would be her right hand, forcing my family to welcome me back with open arms."

Zuko shook his head, "Glad I was able to screw up your plans royally."

"Yes well, the only thing now is to figure out who helped us from the inside and thank them. You said the water bender was poisoned, and yet neither of us had a hand in that." Azula mentioned raising even more questions. "but I have to admit, the timing was perfect."

"How so?" Mei asked since she tolerated the jail cell from hell on boiling rock for 2 years.

Azula turned to her, "because dear friend, not only was I able to escape my psychiatric hold once I learned he was coming to see you, but we don't have to worry about that little brat his water bender is carrying."

Mei nodded in understanding; she too was relieved that her time in jail was over. Yet why didn't Azula come sooner? Why wait for Zuko to visit?

"Why did we have to wait for Zuko for this plan to work?" Mei asked aloud.

"I've told you, because my jailors wouldn't even think to let up on my watch until Zuko was out of the fire nation, and that wouldn't happen until he came to see you."

"That's a lie, I've left the fire nation numerous times to oversee the working of peace in other nations. Even now Mei she's lying to you"

"Shut up!" Azula screamed and then hit him in the ribs where she knew he was soar.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard outside their chamber and then a thud against the door. All eyes were trained on it when they heard the metal handle turn slowly. Then without warning a guard was blown backwards through the door landing on Mei as she was flung backwards. Azula was hit with a blast of air and thrown into the wall. As the dust cleared, a tall slim man walked through the door. His tattoo's making him the most recognized man in the world.

"Aang" Zuko whispered.

* * *

><p>"Times almost up, I thought he was supposed to be back by now?" Suki asked for the third time as she bathed Katara's brown from the sweat that continued to collect there. Her fever had yet to go down and the worst she got the more Sokka paced in front of her.<p>

"I know, I know, I asked Iroh and he said he doesn't know what's happened and that all he can do is continue to administer the tea that brings her fever down." Sokka replied while continuing his pacing from the window to the door.

"I know he's making more tea, but it seems to last less and less each time he gives it to her."

"I KNOW THAT!"

Sokka stopped and stared at Suki in shock from his outburst, "I'm sorry Susu" using the endearment when he's over emotional.

Suki put the cloth down and walked over to a now deflated Sokka. Turning him around she tilted his head up so she could look into his eyes. "No matter what happens, I know that Katara is a strong woman, and she will not go down without the ultimate battle."

Sokka sighed, "I know, except I can't see the bad guy and there is no way for me to protect her…I'm her bog brother Suki…I have to protect her."

"I know" Suki said and brought Sokka into her arms to hold him close. Though Sokka had a tough man mentality he always had a bog heart, especially when it comes to his family and friends.

"Zuko…"

Suki turned to Katara in shock, "Did she just?"

Sokka ran to her and placed her warm hand in his, "Katara can you hear me?"

Katara's eyes continued to stay closed, her head tossing from side to side "Zuko run…"

"What's happening?" Iroh asked as he walked inside the chamber with another tea set.

"She started talking, but all she says is Zuko" Suki explained.

Iroh's lips thinned in uneasiness, "I was afraid of this"

"Of what?" Sokka demanded.

"She's hallucinating now, meaning the poison is still working it's way through her system and has now reached her brain. If Zuko is not here soon with some answers, then I am afraid…" Iroh couldn't finish the sentence. Everyone stayed quiet not daring to think of the possible outcome.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see Zuko" Aang said as he helped his friend from up from the floor.<p>

Zuko looked down at his sister and ex girlfriend, they were all knocked out, the guard included who was currently snoring on top of Mei. His guards that Aang released ran in and began to chain up Azula and Mei and removing the guard to where the other traitors were being held.

Turning back to Aang he smiled, "am I glad to see you. We weren't sure if the messenger would've been able to find you."

Aang nodded in understanding, "I got the news about Katara and you, but realized I hadn't passed your ship on the way to the fire nation and knew something was up. We have to get to Katara if she's as bad as I heard she was."

They made their way to the deck of the ship, "I released your crew and they started a course for the fire nation, you should arrive within the hour, Azula only took you a little ways off course." Aang explained.

"Thank you my friend, but if you fly you can get there faster and at this point you would be of more help than I."

"I'll do my best Zuko, Katara means the world to me too." Aang said as he opened his glider.

Zuko watched his old friend fly up into the clouds and disappear from sight. When he got to the palace, he had no idea what he would see. Would it be a sheet over his wife's face and solemn faces watching him with pity in every look. Will it be a happy and alive Katara telling him he worries too much and then pat his face like she always did when she laughed at him.

Zuko knelt once more in front of the dying sun praying that if the spirits so choose to take Katara and their child's life that they show him mercy …and take his too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the patience! Read and review! Thank you!<strong>

**Oh and who's excited about the upcoming season of Korra? Yea me too!**

**~Smo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Burning Cold**

* * *

><p>Mei looked towards the dying sun as she was once again ushered to another holding cell very similar to the one she inhabited previously. Except now she had a roommate, one who was chained to a wall just like she was about to be as the guard lifted her wrist to place it in the harsh metal cuff. She knew Azula had to bring reinforcements, and either they were imprisoned somewhere on the ship too or they had abandoned their princess when the Avatar arrived. Things were beginning to fall apart and too many unanswered questions were running through her mind.<p>

_Why 2 years ago did Azula's plan make complete sense, but now seemed like a child's game of hide and seek gone terribly wrong?_ Mei continued to go through the plan in her head while watching Azula sleep. The guards had given her something to knock her out, and figures it must have been strong since Azula is a powerful fire bender and her body would burn through drugs fast.

The first step of their plan was to make Zuko sick because Azula said he wouldn't be any use to them dead. She wanted him drained so when she defeated him in a very public Agni Ki proving she was stable and mentally sound, she would rightfully be pronounced fire lord. If Zuko died under any other suspicion, it would go to their next surviving relative, and so on and so forth completely cutting Azula out of succession. Mei was only to be imprisoned for a few days, Zuko would come and demand answers allowing Azula a small moment of freedom due to lack of security when the fire lord is away for her to make a public request for an Agni Ki. Zuko wouldn't have been able to deny her knowing it would be dishonorable, no matter the circumstances and would be forced to fight Azula while weak from the poison.

Mei looked at Azula again who began to drool as her head dipped forward, she was sitting on the floor with the chains around her and Mei squinted her eyes at her not so innocent partner in crime. What happened in the 2 years she was imprisoned? And why did Azula grow angry when Zuko pointed out he had left the nation multiple times? If that were the case, why did Azula's plan not go into motion sooner? Also, Mei could admit she had her devious and dark side, but to poison a woman who was pregnant was wrong no matter the circumstances.

Mei sighed and leaned back closing her eyes in tired defeat. She flinched when a sharp piece of metal struck her in the shoulder. She turned her head as far as it would go and looked at the small object and realized it was a piece from the door completely splintered by Azula crashing through it earlier. This must be her same room only the door was replaced. When Mei touched the sharp piece of metal, she realized it was loose and began to wiggle it out of the wall as much as her chains would allow her to turn and do it. Finally after several expletives and a scratch on her finger, which told her how sharp the piece was, she was able to pry it loose and hold it in her hand. Small and triangular it resembled her throwing darts she was so skilled in once upon a time.

Mei sat back and smiled holding the sharp object close to her chest. Azula would waken and deliver answers, Zuko would deliver freedom and Mei would deliver vengeance, on whom however, was still to be determined.

* * *

><p>"I've tried everything I could, at this moment the spirits advise me to let the poison run its course. " Aang said quietly to a fuming fire lord who was angry that Aang refused to try anything else.<p>

"I will not wait for my wife and child to die Aang!" Zuko said fiercely and began pacing in front of the bed that Katara currently rested in. He was told she had cried out for him earlier, telling him to run. Was Katara aware of his run-in with Azula? Or was she warning him of some other danger? However once Zuko made landfall with the news that Mei would be of no help and was being shipped back to boiling rock with a new cellmate in Azula, the news had seemed to go further downhill from there. Aang had tried everything he could, but after speaking to the spirit world and pass avatars, all had told him to sit back and wait to see what happens.

"I understand the urgency, I can barley look upon her myself without anguish in not knowing what could possibly happen to her. But the spirits are right, I cannot control the destiny of a person simply because of the place they hold in my heart. My powers cannot control life or death."

"She's not dying." Zuko spoke as if it were a matter of fact.

Aang nodded with hope in Zuko's words. His boyhood crush at blossomed into a deep abiding love for Katara, but he had quietly moved to the side when he discovered where Katara's heart truly laid. Zuko was now like a brother to him where Katara had taken on that first love persona every person has. No matter the hurt her rejection of him had caused he would be there for them both and now for their unborn child.

"It's not the poison anymore that's causing her decline. It's the child she carries."

Everyone looked at Aang in confusion. They were so sure the poison was working its way through her system still and that's why she had yet to recover.

When Aang noticed their faces each with questions in their eyes waiting to be asked, he hurriedly answered what he assumed them to be.

"The poison was strong, and if she weren't pregnant it would have killed her within the hour. However," he continued when Sokka opened his mouth to speak, "she carries a firebender, and any other non-bending woman would have recovered. But Katara is different; a waterbender's spirit is to put out the fire. As the child heats up to save them both, the baby also triggers her bending to save her from the heat. The struggle is inside her and the poison is raging in areas the baby can't control."

Iroh nodded in understand, "like the mind."

"Exactly" Aang agreed.

"So we take the baby out" Zuko said frankly, never removing his eyes from his wife's motionless form.

Suki shook her head, as the only talking woman in the room she knew perfectly well if Katara had to choose, she would say protect the baby at all cost, even if it were her own life in danger. "We can't, it's too soon. Tell them Iroh! Tell them the baby isn't ready!" She demanded when all the men suddenly grew quiet.

Iroh opened his mouth and then promptly shut it, he didn't know. All of them knew the dangers of premature birth, some came out ready and wailing for the world, and others came out quiet and ready for the grave. Aang took the attention away when he finally spoke up. "There is no way for us in this room to tell for sure, but there's one person I trust who can."

Sokka stood knowing exactly whom he was speaking of.

Zuko sat next to Katara and brushed her hair away from her face. He could feel the sweat on her brow and brushed it with his fingers. It reminded him so much of hot nights when the sweat would drip from their bodies and the cool breeze would cool it down. Once Katara had bended the sweat droplets from their bodies, where he promptly replaced it moments later. The love and passion he had for her been so great that the closer he came to the thought of losing her, the closer he came to the utter destruction of himself.

Without looking up and with Katara's small limp hand in his large strong one, he said for all the room to her loud and clear 4 words, "Bring me Toph Beifong."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~I know its short, but I think it explains a lot more to the story. And super sorry about not updating sooner, the responsibilities of the real world wait for no one, not even Zutara fans. I hope it helps with some answers and yes I'm working on the next chapter. I only cut it off here, because I love this cliffhanger and it was too good to pass up.<strong>**

**Anywho Review!**

**~Smo**


End file.
